


Everything

by JenelleLucia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta absolutely loved it when her husband played the piano. | Austria/Hungary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

_You're everything._

* * *

 

_In her eyes, he was perfect. Absolutely perfect._

The Hungarian nation loved watching her Austrian husband play the piano. It was something that over the years may have seemed to be a little insignificant to others, but to Elizaveta Héderváry it was a part of her world. 

It just made her so happy to even be a part of her husband's world. 

She loved seeing his brows furrow in concentration, watching his nimble fingers dance and cross over each key as the smooth ivory and black keys produced such sweet music that enticed the Hungarian. However, if there was something she loved the most then it was how he got himself so into the music. Her husband had many ways of pouring out his heart to her, but this was the best way they both knew he could do it by.

It enchanted her most of the time, making her recall everything she knew about the man she called her husband. 

Elizaveta owed everything to her husband. She spent her childhood years being confused about who she was, and when she was finally comfortable with it he was the first one she went to (besides Gilbert, and she knew that even now as she was comfortable with herself she still wanted to hit him over the head with a frying pan). She worked in his house as a maid, and when that fell through years later she became his lawfully wedded wife, ever faithful and true to her husband. 

Much like how she was in the beginning, anyways; she was always faithful to him, always loved him, no questions asked. And at the end of the day, it made her realize how absolutely special he was to her. 

He was everything. Roderich Edelstein was everything. 

The music eventually stopped, snapping Elizaveta out of her thoughts almost instantaneously before turning to her beloved. 

"How was that?" Roderich asked, smiling a little as their eyes met, brown and green. The Hungarian couldn't help but to smile back before looping her arm through her husband's, scooting closer on the piano bench and resting her head on his shoulder. 

"It was beautiful, Roddy," she replied, staring at her husband's fingers resting on top of the ivory keys. 

"Shall I play you another song, dearest?" 

"No need to ask, my love. You know my answer." 

_Elizaveta absolutely loved it when her husband played the piano._

**Author's Note:**

> ~ For Kristen. Love you lots ~


End file.
